


Anallagmatic Curves

by bessemerprocess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Other, Sex in a TARDIS, walked in on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS knows how to get what it wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anallagmatic Curves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash kink meme, prompt: Amy/Jenny, giggly, smiley sex

"You did not," says Amy as Jenny runs her fingertips over Amy's ribs.

She stops, swirling her fingers over and around Amy's breast as she says, "Did too! The Ahdietraxifa ambassador was just standing there, waving hershis tentacles in the air. What was I supposed to do?"

Amy manages to keep a straight face for a moment, but Jenny gently bops her on the nose with a single finger and they both collapse into a giggling pile of limbs. The TARDIS floor is warm beneath them and Amy knows that's a sign of approval for this girl she's brought home.

Home. The TARDIS is home now. Even when the Doctor is out gallivanting with River. And for whatever reason, the TARDIS seems to like Jenny.

"So the ambassador is waving hershis tentacles about," says Amy once she's recovered enough to speak. "Where did the potted plant come from?" Amy doesn't wait for Jenny to answer, just licks and nips her way across Jenny's stomach.

Jenny shivers under Amy's mouth. "A Ocoro named Jom threw it at me, because I was... ohhh." Jenny breaks off into a moan as Amy's tongue reaches her clit.

Amy stops, looks up for a moment and says, "And?"

"You can't just stop, woman," Jenny says, voice full of laughter.

"Oh yes I can," Amy says, grin firmly in place, thumb now circling Jenny instead of tongue.

Jenny can't help but squirm.

"If you keep talking, I'll keep this up." Amy dips back down between Jenny's legs, licking between giggles.

"Mmm.. okay, okay, so there was the plant that I'd caught. Amy, Amy..." Jenny says, hands on Amy's head. Gently, not pushing, not demanding, just urging Amy on.

Amy's fingers creep up Jenny's thighs, tickling and soothing in turn until Jenny speaks again.

"The plant was an aphrodisiac, you see, though only to these frog-people from Benidit. Amy, Benidit is gorgeous," Jenny says between halting breaths. "There are waterfalls, but all the water is purple almost and the cliffs are quartz. It's... it's almost blinding when the sun hits..."

Jenny comes and goes silent, body pulsing under Amy. Amy doesn't know why, but when Jenny comes in the TARDIS the whole room comes with her, pulsing lights and hum, like Amy's tongue isn't just making Jenny gasp in pleasure, but the TARDIS too. It's why she sneaks Jenny is when the Docotr isn't looking, and she suspects, it's why the TARDIS lets her get away with it.

All three of them are too distracted to notice when the Doctor and River walk in.


End file.
